Una vida inmortal
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre la vida de Tessa Gray. Cuando muchas personas no encuentran el amor verdadero, ella encontró dos.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y la trama principal pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

_**Aviso: **__Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_Esta historia consiste en una serie de viñetas sobre distintos momentos de la vida de nuestra Tessa._

_-Después de su primera vez con Will._

_-Semanas más tarde de traer al mundo a su primer hijo._

_-Poco después de que Jem deje de ser hermano silencioso._

_(Aclaro todo esto ahora porque no sé si en la historia se entiende claramente. **Sin spoilers**, aún no he leído CoHF) _

**_Espero que os guste, muchísimas gracias por leer._**

* * *

Cuando Will se mueve entre sueños aprieta más su abrazo a mi cuerpo. Tanto que consigue despertarme. Su calor es agobiante, pero me gusta la sensación de estar tan pegada a él. Tan juntos, piel con piel, centímetro a centímetro.

Esconde la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, respirando suavemente. Uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura apresándome contra su firme y musculoso cuerpo.

No quiero volver a dormir, quiero quedarme así para siempre.

No puedo evitar pasar mi mano entre su pelo, tan suave, juego a despeinar sus ahora salvajes rizos. Desde su pelo, mi mano viaja hasta su espalda. No quiero despertarle, pero su piel es adictiva. Repaso las runas de sus hombros con la yema de los dedos, y me inclino un poco para besar su cabeza.

Will se revuelve inquieto y susurra mi nombre tras respirar más fuerte sobre mi cuello.

Con ese simple gesto consigue volver a excitarme. Imágenes de hace unas pocas horas pasan fugaces por mi mente:

Will desatando mi corsé, besando mi cuello, mordiendo mi oreja.

Will gruñendo de puro placer mientras deslizo las uñas sobre su vientre.

Will riendo entre caricias.

Will haciéndome gemir.

El tatuaje del dragón de Gales (aún no puedo creer que en verdad lo tenga). Will sacándome la camisa por la cabeza.

El calor, tanto calor, más calor.

La presión, el dolor, el placer de nuevo.

Pero sobretodo puedo volver a sentir la libertad.

Saber que al menos por esta noche, hemos sido los dueños de nuestro destino. Sin importar que deparará el mañana, sólo nosotros. Will y yo.

Nunca llegué a pensar que podría sentirme tan llena de vida.

En ningún libro de las decenas que he leído expresan algo así, tan puro, tan pasional, tan desgarradoramente hermoso.

Por un momento, dejas de ser tú, y te vuelves uno con quien amas. Dejamos de ser dos extraños en este mundo cruel, para poder ser parte del otro.

Y es entonces, entre divagaciones sobre los placeres más profundos de la carne, justo antes de volver a caer en brazos de morfeo. Cuando me doy cuenta de que mi vida cambió en el mismo momento en el que Will me rescató de mi prisión. Y de nuevo ha cambiado cuando ha vuelto a intentar rescatarme. Es cierto que no lo ha conseguido de la forma que él esperaba, pero esta noche, me ha vuelto libre.

* * *

Es una tarde tranquila de finales de verano, aún hace el suficiente calor como para poder estar sentados en el porche sin más abrigo que una toquilla para mí, y para James el dormilón su mantita azul, la que Cecily le regaló. Will parece tener mucho más calor, pues está cortando la leña que necesitaremos en el invierno desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Mi pequeño de apenas tres semanas balbucea entre sueños antes de despertar, sus ojitos legañosos me miran fijamente y por un momento creo que me sonríe, después recuerdo que aún es muy pequeño para eso. Lo que no impide que yo le sonría a él.

Mi bebé, mi precioso bebé, se parecerá a su padre, estoy segura.

Tuve mucho miedo cuando nació. El cordón umbilical se le había enredado en el cuello y no podía respirar, creí que me moría. Tan pequeño y moradito. No dejé de rezar todo lo que sabía hasta que escuché su llanto potente y desgarrador. Entonces yo también pude llorar, pero de alivio. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Will estaba en la habitación, hasta que tuve a nuestro bebé entre los brazos. Él nos miraba con los ojos acuosos, tan emocionado como yo. Sin duda fue el momento más importante de mi vida.

-Tess, Tess. - La voz de mi esposo me devuelve a la realidad.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, sólo te preguntaba si estabas bien. Pero ya veo que sí, tanto que se te cae la baba.

Le miro con falsa indignación. Pero creo que no lo consigo, verlo con el torso sudado y los ojos divertidos me desconcentra bastante.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. ¿A qué si James? ¿A qué a papá se le cae la baba contigo?- le digo mientras paso un dedo por su narizilla y sus labios. Will se sienta a nuestro lado divertido y yo le paso a nuestro bebé, para que lo acune entre sus brazos.

-Tienes razón, tu madre y tú me habéis convertido en un pelele. -Will aparta su mirada de los enigmáticos ojos dorados de James para mirarme a mí. -Tess, después de pasarme toda la vida pensando que nunca podría amar a nadie para que nadie me amase a mí, nunca podría haber imaginado que llegaría a ser tan feliz. Te quiero Tessa.

Oh Will...

-Yo también te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Con cuidado de no hacer daño a James me hacerco a él y le beso despacio.

* * *

Echo de menos a mis hijos, y a Will también. Desde que decidí alejarme de mi familia ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión no significa que no les recuerde cada día. El dolor de saber que ninguno de ellos sigue en este mundo, y yo sí, es indescriptible.

Todos estos años me ha acompañado como una segunda sombra, algo implícito en mí.

No sé cómo Magnus consigue sacar tanta energía y fuerza para seguir viviendo. Quizás se coma toda esa purpurina.

En realidad, él siempre ha sido un gran apoyo. Sólo Magnus y la visita anual a Jem en nuestro puente conseguían hacer que saliera de la cama. Tenía que ser fuerte, aunque solo fuera por ellos.

Ahora todo ese dolor y sufrimiento siguen en mí, pero ha disminuido mucho. Se ha vuelto soportable, por así decirlo, ahora que Jem ha vuelto a mi lado.

Estar con él sigue siendo tan natural como respirar. Como el transcurrir del tiempo.

Sus labios son los mismos, su cuerpo es el mismo, su alma sigue siendo la misma. Puede que sus ojos y su pelo y no sean plateados, pero nada podría hacerme más feliz, saber que está sano. Que puede por fin, estar a mi lado, sin que el miedo a morir le impida vivir.

Con él todo es más fácil. Vuelvo a ser feliz.

Por eso hoy, mientras volamos en dirección a Nueva York, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad egoísta de darnos la vuelta. Ambos sabemos que algo horrible está a punto de ocurrir en el mundo, y lo único que quiero es hacer que este avión viaje hasta el lugar más recóndito de la faz de la Tierra. Vivir allí escondidos hasta el maldito final de los tiempos.

No quiero que muera, y no quiero morir ahora que le he recuperado.

Pero también sé que no podemos hacerlo. No puedo pedirle que no luche, es su deber, y el mío es no impedírselo y ayudarle, a él y a todos.

Me consuelo pensando en que tal vez consigamos ganar esta guerra.

Jem me aprieta más fuerte la mano, quizás averiguando mis pensamientos e infundándome valor. O quizás sólo necesite sentirme tanto como yo a él.

Si le pierdo, me perderé para siempre, ya no me quedará nada por lo que luchar.

-Tranquila Tessa, todo saldrá bien.- Jem coge mi barbilla para hacer que le mire. -Te lo prometo.

No puedo decirle que miente. Que nada saldrá bien. Así que le beso. Le beso para que sepa que rezo cada día para que sus predicciones se cumplan. Le beso para que sepa que le quiero.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leerme, y disculpad si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía, intento no cometerlas, pero es algo que me cuesta mucho controlar._

_Bueno ya sabéis, estaré encantada de atender cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, abucheo general... Review o P.M. _

_Muchas gracias de verdad :))_


End file.
